


dusk till dawn

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: of Angels and Eagles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mafia AU, This is part of a series, Violence, gangs at war, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: But you'll never be aloneI'll be with you from dusk till dawnBaby, I am right hereI'll hold you when things go wrongI'll be with you from dusk till dawn





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd part of my Otayuri Mafia AU, I suggest you to read 'roses' and 'in the name of love' first so this will make more sense. This takes place after the events happening in 'in the name of love'.

  
Yuri had always thought that he knew what real pain felt like.

After spending years living with Victor - murder was their family business and torture was a sport they executed with precision and cold concentration - Yuri thought that he knew real pain.  
  
He was sure he _felt_ real pain before. The first time he realized the depth of his feelings for Otabek, the first time he realized that loving him was a death sentence. Not to himself but to the young man he would have given his everything. Every day since then was pain, every anxious minute of uncertainty and every sharp breath that cut through his constricted lungs was pain. Missing Otabek, waiting for Otabek, praying that Otabek was alive and well had hurt more than Yuri had thought was bearable.  
  
Yuri thought he knew pain. Loving Otabek more than anything in this world and knowing that he wasn’t allowed to, knowing that he put his life on the line by wanting to be with him, was a pain Yuri thought couldn’t be surpassed.  
  
Yuri had no idea what real pain felt like.  
  
The realization hit him at the same time as the bullet did, ripping through him while all breath left him and he was being knocked to the ground. Hot white flashed around the edges of his vision followed by a screaming heat that leaked burning liquid quickly, eroding whatever was left of his skin.  
  
Yuri gasped for breath as panic was shooting up his throat like bile, he tried to push himself up but his arms were shaking too badly and his fingers slipped on something wet. His vision barely cleared before dark dots were starting to dance in front of Yuri’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if his heart was racing or slowing as he tried his hardest to stay conscious.  
  
Yuri looked around frantically, there was war surrounding him. Through ringing ears he heard men screaming and bullets being fired, echoing off the walls of the warehouses and through the nightly harbor. Everything was a blur, dark figures running around and red puddles leaking over dirty concrete like angry rivers. A bloodbath, just like Yuri had predicted.  
  
Glass was raining down as the windows shattered, blood sprayed across walls like someone had thrown a bucket of red paint against the wind. But Yuri didn’t have a second glance for the world as it ended. His eyes were searching for familiar brown ones, for any sign of Otabek at all. But there was no undercut in the sea of turning heads, no visible difference between the outstretched strong arms holding a gun.  
  
As his vision started swimming more, all men became shadows. The same dark clothes, the same relentless violence, the same pointless fight for honor, loyalty, pride, and money.  
  
_One last time, dear God, let me see him one last time._ His prayer stayed unheard, it was impossible to distinguish Otabek in the war they had started. _I know I asked you to save him from the pain of witnessing my death but please, don’t let me die like this. Please, just one last time. Just to see his face once more, just so I know he’s alright. Just to say goodbye. Please don’t let me die like this._  
  
No one answered his prayers as his bleeding body grew cold and his vision started to fade. Deep within his torn soul, he knew that even the bullet firing through him and ending his life wasn’t the worst pain he had ever felt.  
  
Real pain was knowing that Yuri was being ripped away from Otabek like this, unable to return to him or to wish that Otabek would follow him to where he was going. Real pain was, that after everything they had to go through, Yuri would never know if he had ended up saving Otabek’s life by giving his. Real pain was the crushing weight of realizing that they didn't make it out alive, that they wouldn't go down side by side. Real pain was not being able to say goodbye.  
  
It was a cruel relief when he finally fell into the darkness.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't you put up a warning for major character death, you ask? Well why could that be? Any ideas? Hint: I'm not done with this AU. (*wink wink*) I don't know if I will ever write a chaptered fic for the entire story that's been forming in my head or if I will just write little puzzle pieces like this but I do plan on adding more. I'm just afraid that you'll have to suffer this cliffhanger until I do. Sorry. Please subscribe to this series if you wanna stay updated. Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> The song used for the title is 'dusk till dawn' by Sia & Zayn. Lyrically it doesn't apply to the story in the same way as the other songs did so far in the series but I listened to it while driving and it gave me a vibe for my Mafia AU and this came out of it.


End file.
